babysitting and maybe something more
by ko777
Summary: Carol and Lori babysit Luan
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for watching Luan for the weekend Lori", Rita said loading up the last of the luggage. "No problem mom, I could handle it myself, but

I'm psyched Carol's coming to help, Luan absolutely loves her" As if on cue there was a knock at the door, "Oh that must be her now" Lori said happily, going to open

the door, but before she could Luan came bounding down the stairs, through the door and jumped straight into the blonde's arms in a hug that Carol was only to happy

to return, "awwww I missed you too sweetheart, but watdaya say you let me come in and then we can have some snuggle time, huh princess"?, she cooed setting the

bouncy Luan on her feet. "Sorry Carol", she said with a bright blush as she led her honorary big sister inside. All while Rita and Lori were trying to not outright coo at

Luan's adorableness. "Carol, dear welcome", Rita greeted with a bright smile, "Thank you for helping Lori babysit on such short notice". No problem Mrs' L, I always

enjoy spending time with this little angel", she said, booping Luan's nose and prompting a giggle from the brunette haired comedian. "Are you sure we can't pay you

Carol, I know that you're giving up your weekend?" "Oh nonsense", Carol replied waving a hand dismissively at the offer, if nothing else when you get back you're

gonna havta pay me to leave", she said with an easy laugh and a song in her voice. "Well my Luan certainly loves you, and I'm overjoyed hearing you say that" "Luan

honey you be a good girl for Lori and Carol". "I will mom", she assured, giving her mom a kiss and a hug. "I know you will sweetie, I'll miss you and I love you very

much". I love you too mom", Luan said tearfully. "Awwww I know honey, but I'll see you Monday, and I know you'll have lots of fun with Lori and Carol.

 **Hey, its me, sorry I've been absent from fanfics if anyone cares, but the truth is I haven't felt much like writing, but I got this adorable idea :)**


	2. a great night

Carol and Luan were snuggled on the couch, watching some old "Spongebob Squarepants" episodes that she had on dvd, though it was still a little

hard for Luan to watch the yellow sponge after Hillenburg died, Lori came in to the scene with a huge smile on her face at how adorable Luan looked

instead of traditional snuggling, Luan had opted to snuggle comfortably in Carol's lap, with the older blonde tenderly rubbing her back. As much as it

gutted to break up the sweet moment, she had a sneaking suspicion that Luan wouldn't mind so much. "What do you two want for dinner"?, Lori

asked with a knowing smile. "Pizza, pizza", Luan cheered from Carol's lap. "awwwww really pizza"?, Carol said in mock exasperation, "I was really hoping

we could have Liver and onion, I know it's you're absolute favorite", Carol teased, tickling the already giggling girl. "Gasp, why that's right, I completely forgot", Lori

exclaimed in mock horror, "I'm so sorry Luan I'll start making you a big helping right away" "Hehehe no hehhehe dooon't lisssten to her Lori", Luan pleaded between

giggles. "Hmmmmm I don't know", Lori said in a sing song tone. Are you absolutely sure that you don't want Liver and onions instead", Lori asked joining her bff to

tickle the giggling girl. "Yesss hehehehehe I want cheese pizza prettttttty please", "Awwwwww ok cutie", the girls cooed ceasing their fun. "Thanks", Luan panted with a

huge smile, "I love you guys", Luan exclaimed snuggling them. "Awwwww, we love you too princess", both girls cried kissing her cheeks.


	3. night night princess

"Alright I think it's time for a certain little princess to go to bed", Carol cooed nuzzling Luan's nose". "Awwwww man", she cutely pouted "awwww

we know sweet girl, but tell you what if you brush your teeth and get to bed right now, Carol and I will sing to you "Yayyyyy", Luan cheered

bouncing off Carol's lap and up the stairs. "She is so adorable Lori it's to die for", Carol gushed once Luan was up the stars. "i know right, Luan's

always been a little princess at heart and so sweet too". "Maybe tomorrow we can talk to her abou- "Lori Carol come on", Luan squealed still

bouncing on her feet. "Coming sweetie", Carol called. "What were you saying Lori"?, she asked. "Nothing", Lori chuckled, "Now, we better get up

there our angel needs us" The two women headed up the stairs to Luan's bedroom, where a very bouncy, but noticeably tired Luan was waiting for them, clad in her

princess pj's. "Awwww", both girls cooed upon seeing, "You look absolutely adorable baby", her sitter's cooed, gently pinching her cheeks, earning the cutest of giggles.

"Awww upsie daisy cutie", Carol sang, as she gently lifted Luan in bed and tucked her in. Once she was all snuggled in bed with her stuffed animals, the girl's began to

sing their version of "rock a bye Luan, when they finished, their little angel was barely awake. "Night night princess, we love you so much, the girls whispered kissing

Luan's cheeks. "I love you guys too", Luan mumbled, smiling while drifting off to dreamland.


	4. midnight secrets

The sound of light sniffling was all it took for Lori and Carol to immediately jump out of bed and rush to Luan's room, where they found her curled in a corner of her bed trying to stifle her sobs. "Luan baby what's wrong", Carol cooed. Already going over to take her sweet girl in her arms, the minute Luan felt her big sister's warm arms she immediately hid her face in her chest and sobbed anew. "Shhh shhhh it's ok princess its ok Carol's got you, I've got you baby, can you tell Carol what"s wrong honey", she asked gently all the while rocking her back and forth. Mwe mwe ha ac accident", Luan whimpered letting loose a fresh wave of tears. "Awwwww it's ok punkin, did you have a nightmare baby?" "S S S Cwary mommy", she whimpered holding onto her nightgown for dear life. Carol could less what she had called her, all that mattered to her now was making her little princess feel better. "Shhhhhh shhh my love, mommy knows and she's gonna make it all better, ok princess" she assured gently bouncing her and making her giggle just a bit. "Awww, there's my sweet girl", Carol cooed kissing her gently. "What do you we get you out of those yucky clothes and mommy gives you a bath huh?" "Uh uh huh", Luan sniffled a bit. "Awww come on sweetie", Carol gushed carrying Luan to the bathroom, Lori who was in the process of getting Luan's pee soaked sheets ready for the wash simply smiled widely after the two. "I knew it was only a matter of time", she said gushing and saving the video to her phone.


	5. A perfect morning

"Good morning Lori", Luan cheerfully greeted with a gigantic smile and a warm hug. "Morning princess", Lori cooed returning the hug and kissing

her nose making Luan giggle. "So where's Carol", she asked as Lori put a humungous plate of chocolate chip Mickey mouse shaped pancakes in

front of her, causing her eyes to sparkle like the purest diamond. Lori actively had to restrain picking up the fork and feeding the precious child herself, she was just to

adorable sometimes. as she answered, "Oh she's just outside getting everything ready sweetheart, we're actually going on a little trip to the mall if you want to".

"Yayyyy", Luan cheered a mouth full of pancake almost falling out. "So I take it that means that you wanna go princess", Lori said cooing. "ya ya ya", Luan cheered

again, bouncing up and down. "Ok precious, but try to calm down a little we wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we", Lori asked gently tickling the little one's

ribs. "Heheheh nooo Lori stop", Luan cried howling with delight. "Awwwww anything you say princess, now why don't you go ahead and get ready while I clean

up huh, and if you're a really good girl we might just get you a special treat ", Lori cooed again giving Luan a kiss on the forehead. "Ok Lori", Luan cheered practically

bouncing up the stars. Heart swelling with love for the child, Lori headed outside to check and see how her girlfriend was doing. "How is she this morning babe", Carol

asked giving Lori a gentle kiss. "She's as sweet as ever, are we ready to go" Lori asked. "As soon as she gets down", Carol replied with just about the fattest smile that

she's ever seen, "I still can't believe that she called me mommy last night, I mean we both knew she would eventually we'd talked about it when we figured out who she

was, but still I'm like on cloud nine right now" "Awww, I know what you mean sweetie, she's just so adorable isn't she", Lori gushed hugging her girlfriend gently. "Oh

totes babe". In a snap Luan came bouncing out the front door wearing a huge smile and her Sponge bob clothes. "Carrrrollll", Luan sang, bouncing toward her with

blinding speed. "Awww, hi sweet pea", Carol cooed catching Luan and spinning her around while peppering her face with kisses making her giggle uncontrollably. "I

missed you Carol". "Awww I missed you too baby, are you ready to go"? "ya ya ya, oh please oh please", Luan cheered, bouncing in place again. "Awwww, of course

babygirl", Carol gushed picking Luan up bridal style and buckling her in, with a kiss. "Ok, let's go", Carol said smiling as they drove off to the mall.


	6. mall meeting

"ok we're here", Carol sang as she pulled up to the Royal woods mall. "Lori will you get our baby", Carol asked sweetly. "Sure thing love", Lori cooed

happily walking over to a very adorable little girl, when she caught a glimpse of her she was barely able to restrain her adoration. "OMG, Carol

honey come look at this" wa is i- oh my goodness", Carol cooed, there was Luan sleeping in her carseat with her thumb in her mouth. "Now if

that is not the cutest thing", both lovers gush as Luan wakes with a yawn "we dere mommy an mama", the little girl asks with the utmost

innocence, not knowing how much joy those two little words had brought to her caretakers. "Yes baby we're here", both girls choked with tears threatning to spill

"ywayyyy", the little princess cheered raising her arms towards her mama "cawwy", she asked cutely. "Awwwwww, of course my angel mama will carry you", Lori cooed

setting her surprisingly light babygirl on her hip and walking inside with Carol hand in hand. They had almost got done shopping when they ran into Bobby and his little Ronnie Anne.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple", Bobby greeted warmly. "Awww hi Bobby hi Ronnie Anne", both girls cooed giving the 2 year old a warm smile and a hug, "What brings you

two here", the girls asked. Ron ron and I need a refresher on diapers, Isn't that right princess ", Bobby cooed tickling his little girl a little making her giggle. "What about

you three, well we think it's time to start this little princess on ageplay", Lori cooed kissing Luan gently, "She already calls us mama and mommy", the proud girls

gushed. "awwww wow congratulations, maybe we can set up a playdate between ur little angel and mine", he cooed giving Ronnie Anne a kiss, "Oh that'd be great,

we're going to officially tell our family when the get home anyway, they've suspected for years though, at least the older ones have so that'd be really easy" "That's

great girls, but I got to go, it's time for this little princess's nap", he smiled fond at Ronnie Anne resting her head on his shoulder. "We get it," both girls chuckled kissing

Ronnie Anne's head. "She really is adorable Bobby", both girls cooed. "I'm very proud", he said with the utmost affection snuggling his little girl closer.


	7. lunch time

**I'm sorry guys, truth is my urge to write comes and goes (that's what she said lol) but enjoy :) New chapter tomorrow :)**

When the two new mommies got Luan home, she had slipped out of headspace a little bit, which made her mommies a little nervous because if she

was in her headspace it'd be somewhat easier to put her in one of her new princess diapers that she got, which they had planned on doing when

they got her home, not that she was a problem outside of headspace far from it in fact she was still the sweetest little girl, but it may of just been

easier for her to adjust in headspace. "Can we read _pretty princess pony_ when we get home", Luan asked politely and with an adorable award

winning smile. "Awwww of course we can princess", the girls cooed, "but Carol and I have to make lunch so what do you say we read it to you

after"? "No problem guys I love you" "We love you too huney with all our hearts" "hehehe, what's for lunch Lori" Luan asked as they pulled in the driveway"Oh your

favorite Brussel sprouts", Lori said with a smile thinking that her babygirl must have been the only kid in the world that actually liked the little green sprouts" "yay yay

yay yay yay yay yay", Luan cheered bouncing up and down in her seat" "I see someones excited", Lori sang in a soothing tone, "but be careful love we don't want you to

hurt yourself do we" "nuh uh nuh uh but thanks Lori I love Brussel Sprouts". That's why I'm making them baby, just for my sweet girl", Lori cooed beeping Luan's nose

elicting a blush and a giggle. "My sweet little baby", she teased causing Luan's blush to deepen. "Lorrrrriiii", Luan playfully whined "not in front of Carol", Luan begged

hiding in her hands. "Awwwww Carol doesn't mind princess do you babe"? ""Absolutely not", Carol winked at her lover, "After all we just love our little Luan so much",

both girls sang immediately peppering Luan with kisses getting a myriad of giggles from their baby. "hehehehe I love you guys so much you're the best ever"


End file.
